


Bare Bones

by MaeKnox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Will add others later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeKnox/pseuds/MaeKnox
Summary: Your day started like any other day, you woke up, went to work then went on your way home. The only thing out of place is you unknowingly notice a car speeding down your way. Now you're a walking halloween decoration.(I don't have a good summary for this so f**k it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES THAT MIGHT TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The trigger scene is not really writen that vividly but still just to be safe, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Ok. WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?!

 

You are feeling a whole ton of different things right now; Confusion, fear, panic, pain and some other stuff that you have no time to think of. Your body(?) Is pumped with adrenaline. Branches scratch your arm, clawing at you as if trying to stop you from running away from your pursuers. You're panting, trying to catch your breath that you don't even know why you need to now that you're like this. You glimpsed at the people chasing you only to realize, they aren't chasing you anymore. You lost them. You let your body crush. Exhaustion taking over your body. Sweat(?) dripping down your jaw. You swing your body to lean on a tree only to feel the earth disappear underneath your feet. You gasp as you hear the wind whipping around you as you fell. You're life flashed before your eyes(?). How did things come to this.

 

 

Your day started like any other day, you woke up, went to work then went on your way home. The only thing out of place is you unknowingly notice a car speeding down your way. 

 

The lasting thing you saw was light, a bright white light then darkness, growing darker and darker then you woke up. You had no idea how you had gotten home nor how you're still alive after being hit by a car. You thought it was just a dream and tried to shrug it off but the feeling was so vivid that you had a hard time doing so. You felt something crawling under your skin with how surreal that dream was so you decided that a good wash would do you good. 

 

Wash away the dirt, wash away the thought goes your little chant what you didn't think of was your skin being washed away as well. You watched in horror as your skin peel off along with chunks of muscle revealing the stark white bone beneath. Your blood turned the water pink.chunks of hair, muscle,organs and skin littered the floor every thing fell off you until only your bones where just left. You took a step back not turning your back to the horror in front of you. Then you screamed.

 

you heard fumbling through your horrified screams, someone shouting your name followed by thuds. The door to your room giving way and your roommate opening the bathroom door. He stood there frozen, only now did you realize the translucent tears streaming down your face. 

 

"Y-y/n?" he called your name, face pale and drained of color looking back and forth to your boney figure and to the gruesome pile of flesh.

 

"J-James I-I... W-what's happening t-to m-me?" You quiver, looking at him lost, confused, terrified.

 

"Oh god, that is you. W-wha-what happened to you?!" He cautiously approached you, you covered yourself reflexively he stopped and turned around to grab a towel and covered you with it. 

 

He helped you up gently as if you'll fall apart the moment his hands touched you. He lead you to your bed closing the bathroom door. "wear this," he said handing you your clothes. You shakily took them and put it on quickly when he turned away from you.

 

Once you were dressed with your usual shorts,hoodie and a tank top underneath that you called James so he could turn around now."Y/n... What happened to you?"

 

"I d-don't know. I-I just woke up and I was gonna shower when-" You cut yourself when you started to feel like you were gonna vomit from recalling what you just saw. 

 

"Are you ok?!" He asked worriedly, he hesitated touching you leaving his hand to hover over your back.

 

"f-fine. I just thought I was gonna vomit but I didn't have the stomach for it."

 

"Ok, oh god that really is you." he chuckled weakly as he combed his hands through his hair," damn it, Y/n! This is not the time for jokes!" 

 

You chuckle weakly at his scolding tone gradually breaking down into sobs."J-james! What's gonna happen to me? I'm nothing but a skeleton! A walking, talking skeleton! What do you want me to do? Sew my skin together and put it on like a shirt everyday?! What do you think would happen if people see me?! I'm gonna be taken in by the government and experimented on in Area 51!" You screamed, clutching and tugging on your hoodie as you glare at him.

 

"I... I'm sorry, Y/n. I know you should be the one who's angry and frustrated and not me but this... "You noted that he avoided looking at you," I'll try to help you fix...this." He gestured to all of you.

You sighed knowing that he can't help you,"what am I gonna do?..." James didn't say anything then both of you heard loud banging on the apartment door.

 

"OPEN UP THIS IS THE POLICE. WE RECEIVED REPORTS OF SCREAMING-"

 

You stopped listening to the voice outside. They're gonna see you. You'll become a lab rat and experimented on and-

 

James grabbed your shoulders and pushed you to the window. "RUN!" He shouted when the front door went down. You didn't have anytime to think and just dashed for the window and climbed down the fire escape. Shouting followed behind you but you didn't look back you run as far as you could with your little skeleton feet could carry you. You run and run, your boney feet slapping on concrete then dirt then twigs then nothing. And here you are now falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! People liked this! I'm so happy, thank you so much! Now here's your prize!

You groaned into the soft fluffy cushions, your muscles ached all over and digging yourself further into the warm blanket feels like a good idea- wait, what? You shot up from the bed that was a tad bit too short for you. You examined the room that was filled with lots of children's toys, it seemed that recently you've been waking up to stranger and stranger circumstances. 

 

You rubbed your face only to pull your hand away quickly when you heard scraping. You stare at your hand, your fingers were long, thin and boney, _what were they called again? Phangs? Phangles? Pha-pha- phalanges? Ya I think that's what it was_. Your phalanges looked so fragile. You twiddled with them turning the bones in your hand ever so slightly. Despite you being purely made up of bones now, you marveled at how you could move or even stay together. It was interesting. You stretched out your hand feeling the dull ache in your joints, you continued examining yourself. You could feel a slight vibration like a very soft purr of an engine. Your bones are white but was littered in scratches. _Well at least I won't have to worry about any bruises anymore_. You thought, chuckling to yourself. You sigh, _What am I going to do?_ You ran your hands on your face, you were gonna have to get used to that scraping soon.

 

A knock on the door startled you, the door cracked open and a fluffy white face peeked through,"oh! You're awake." Your eyes- err, eyesockets widened, a tall bipedal white goat entered the room with a tray. You moved closer to the wall beside you, following its movements as it sets the tray on the dresser. It turned to you and paused," please, there is no need to be afraid." It said noticing your wary stare. " My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I was about to tend to some flowers when I found you unconscious on them." It- she, you guessed, sat on the chair that you only just now realized was beside the bed. 

 

"Oh, um... I'm sorry..." Your shoulders deflated when she mentioned the flowers being squashed by you. You yourself was a fan of them, the thought of you destroying a whole patch of them stung.

 

"Oh, no need for apologies, child." She giggled, covering her snout with her paw. " I honestly thought that you looked so beautiful lying on the flowers. The light from the surface shone on the flowers just perfectly that your bones reflected the soft golden light, it was a very enchanting sight to see."

 

You felt your face heat up, at Toriel's description. You beautiful? no one has ever called you that. "There's nothing beautiful about me. I'm just a bag of bones." You chuckled weakly at your joke. _Haha that sounded self deprecating_.

 

You wondered how Toriel could pout but she apparently could,"Well I don't know about you, child. But I know a beautiful SOUL when I see one," she huffed, turning away from you. She opened one eye to look at you, you could see a mischievous glimmer in them. " And from what I see, you're a _**bone-a**_ fide beauty," her lips curled into a smirk. Your eye sockets widened, you didn't expect she does puns. Your laughter slipped out. Bad humor was your weakness after all.

 

"Here child, why don't you eat this pie." She said with a smile as she handed you a plate. 

 

Your sights flickered from the pie to Toriel, an eye ridge raised. You wondered how you were gonna eat, you didn't have a stomach anymore or a tongue for that matter. You took the plate and split a piece with a fork. Toriel waited expectantly for your reaction. You brought the fork to your mouth and paused, waiting for Toriel to stop you and tell you it was a joke but she didn't. You looked at the fork one last time before putting the piece of pie in your mouth. _Ok what now?_ You expected that the pie would have fallen out off your jaw but it didn't. _Wait, how do I chew?_ Your teeth was on the outside now. You tilt your head from side to side moving the piece inside your mouth with the motion. Toriel watched you with glittering eyes. _Does she want me tell her how it tastes?_ Not wanting to let her down you tried to taste with your lack of tongue. The piece suddenly flew to the back of your throat when you were actually able to taste something. The pie was sweet. Your eye sockets widened in amazement. You could taste! And the pie tasted great! You were about to swallow the pie when it dissolved into nothing.

 

"So how was the pie, child?" She asked excitedly, she was brimming in anticipation.

 

"It disappeared..." You stare at her awestruck and confused.

 

She looked at you weirdly, "It's monster food. Have you not eaten monster food before?..." You slowly shook your head. "You came from the surface?..." You nod, recalling that you did fall into a hole. Though you wondered how you are still alive. "but you're a monster, are you not?..."

 

"...I'm human...?" You answered, unsure whether you could still classify yourself as a 'human' now that your just a skeleton.

 

"You are a hybrid!" You were startled by Toriel's exclamation, she leaned close to you with joy(?).

 

"...Hybrid?" 

 

"Yes! Oh how wonderful! There are still monsters that managed to stay on the surface! And they even have human mates!" She said joyfully.

 

As far as you know your parents are both one hundred percent human so you're sure your not a hybrid, but who's to say if your family actually did have monster genes or something and it just so happened that it showed in you. 

 

You didn't negate Toriel's answer and just rolled with it. She then continued asking you questions and tried to supply her the answers as much as possible. She told you that monster food is dissolved by magic and then absorbed by the body and that it was quite possible if your parents couldn't feed you monster food since not all monsters could make their own like a special type of monster called Vegetoids. You were intrigued by what she meant by magic and Toriel was surprised that you didn't know what she meant but, she was more than happy to educate you in the monster ways. She informed you that all monsters have the ability to use magic since they are made of magic and that the SOUL, or the culmination of ones being, is where the magic comes from. Toriel was worried though that your parents never taught you anything about monsters, you had told her though that your parents died when you were still young and couldn't remember much of them but you knew they were good people. Her face softened and gave you a hug before telling you that you should rest for the night in the room next door to hers that she had already cleaned out. You moved to that room with a bed just your size and Toriel left you before bidding you a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this weekly but I'm not making any promises since I tend to get writer's block... a lot. So yeah, what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finished! I rewrote a lot of things in this chapter because I didn't like the flow it had but now I think it's much better. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!!

"Tori, I know what to do. I've done this five times already." You whine, solving the bridge puzzle of spikes with ease. Toriel was a very sweet person. Kind, caring, thoughtful, an overall mother figure, that includes being a worrywart. A dotting mother she was, as well as over protective. You had to constantly remind her that you were not a child and in human years you were already considerd an adult but she always reasoned that you are part monster and in monster years you are still a child, a baby even. You refused her incessant urging of wearing a striped shirt that symbolizes that you are still a child.

 

"I know my child, but I still worry about you." Sure some of the monsters in the ruins had attacked you and you had gotten hurt a few times and Toriel always had to be there to save you from getting 'dusted' but, thats only because you were new they just needed time to know you.

 

"Just because I'm made of bones doesn't mean I'm fragile, I'm a savage creature to be feared!" You growled, with all seriousness.

 

She giggled at that,"Oh yes, absolutely. You are the most terrifying monster that ever lived. No **_bones_** about it." She said as if pacifying a child. You pout at her tone but didn't fight her anymore, you would never get the last word with her anyways. 

 

Today was your forth day in the ruins since you fell here. Toriel had taught you a lot about how things work down here, she gave a really good tu-Toriel , she laughed when you told her that. Its like her name was made for that pun. 

 

On the second day after you had rested enough, Toriel told you that she would leave for a few minutes to do her rounds in the ruins, checking to see if the puzzles were working fine. You asked her if you could come with and you followed her like a lost child but you soon got used to being in the ruins. You had wondered away from her a few times while she was distracted and thats when some other monster, a froggit, attacked you. It was scary but they never did seem like they would intentionally hurt anyone, they just looked curious which is why they initiated an encounter. The second time was because you carelessly approached a whimsum. A shy thing, they were. They were adorable once they calmed down a bit. Toriel had told you that there are not a lot of monsters in the Ruins because the others had moved to a different section in the Underground. You've met other kinds of monsters like Moldsmals and Vegetoids and an occasional visitor, Napstablook. You were attacked by a very rude Migosp but you found out he just couldn't handle peer pressure and once Toriel shooed his companion, Loox, he left on his own. 

 

Your time in the Ruins had helped you get accustomed to your new body and you've come to realize that there wasn't much of a difference. You could still eat, see, hear, even feel despite not having any flesh anymore. The most interesting discovery you've made is that your bone structure isn't actually human like. It was smoother, more rounder, cartoonish even. Your reflection gave of a feminine vibe for some reason too. Your eye sockets was hard to leave alone. The little eye light inside that served as your pupil was interesting, as well as the seemingly endless void that it swam in. Toriel had caught you sticking your hand in your eye sockets a few times.

 

"Oh dear." You turn to Toriel, "I may have left the pie in the oven." She started to leave then remembered something, "Don't you dare leave this spot, I will be back in a moment." She warned then left.

 

Before you could say anything she had left you in the room with the double staircase alone. It was one of the rooms that other monsters usually don't go into. You sat on the steps with the full intention of following what Toriel said. When you saw a yellow blurry image in the corner of your eye. You've never seen that kind of yellow in the ruins before so you did what Toriel told you exactly what not to do, you left your spot. You followed the direction you thought the yellow thing took to investigate what it was. Your instincts brought you to the room with the patch of golden yellow flowers Toriel had found you in. In the middle of the patch was a flower a bit bigger than the rest, that wasn't strange what was strange was this flower had a face and it appeared to be looking up as if waiting for something.

 

"Uh...hello?" You called.

 

The flower turned to you startled, then their lips turned into a scowl." Oh it's just you. What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" They spat, obviously not wanting to talk to you.

 

"I just wanted to introduce myself, you seemed pretty **_bonely_**." You joked, giggling at your pun.

 

"Oh god not another one," They grumbled, in distaste. "Can't you just leave me alone?!" They hissed, their petals looked a bit more pointier than before.

 

"Rude. I just wanted to introduce myself." You pout, which seemed to only tick of the snappy flower. You kicked up some of the dirt on the ground and plopped down on one of the flowerbeds, sending some flower petals flying.

 

"What are you doing?!" It shouted, you turn to it after weiving the final flower in the flower crown you were making.

 

"I'm sorry, is this insulting to you?" Now that you think about it, it is kinda insensitive to be making flower crowns in front of a monster that looked like a flower.

 

"What? No! What are you still doing here?! I told you to leave!" It shrieked in annoyance.

 

"No, you said to leave **you** alone, and I am." You answered, putting on the flower crown on top of your skull.

 

It clicked its tongue. _Do flowers have tongues?_ "just leave already!" it growled.

 

"Why? It's not like you own the place." You told him as you crossed your legs together so you could sit comfortably.

 

It growled,"fine! If you don't want to leave then I'll just dust you!" They threatened, summoning seed like pellets once they pulled out your SOUL.

 

You shrieked, scrambling to your feet. "H-hey, there's no need to be like that." You reasoned, this thing worried you. you have not met a monster that actually said that they wanted to dust you and you felt that it would make good on their word. 

 

They scoffed," You aren't even supposed to be here." They sneered, grinning menacingly " so what harm would killing you do?" They cackled, as they summoned more pellets.

 

Searing pain assaulted your core. The thing bombarded you with seed like bullets. You screamed for it to stop. Translucent tears welled up in your sockets as your HP plummeted to a one. Then vines slithered up your bones, it pulled you closer by the legs. "They should have been here by now but instead I. got. you." It growled, as it leaned its face close to yours." so if I killed you, would that mean they'd come back here?" You gasped when it tightened its hold. Squeezing and bending your limbs, just a little tighter and your bones will shatter. "Your dust would be good fertilizer." It whispered like death.

 

You were screaming from the pain. Your screams echoed off the walls almost making you deaf. You were going to die. You were going to die down here. You didn't want to.

 

All sound was drowned out by your screams but the sudden charge of magic in the air prickled your bones, like static building up. The demonic flower felt the same, they had felt it before. It looked up above you, its eyes meeting the wide maw of a goat-like skull. The bright light in its jaws glared at them. the flower hurriedly uncoiled its vines and you fell limply on the ground. Just as soon as it sank beneath the dirt, a beam of bright light plowed the flowers scattering what's left of them with its intensity.

 

Your barely conscious mind could just barely register what just happened and Toriel's echoing voice reverberated through the cavern barely catching your fleeting consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Sorry this took so long. Ive been distracted. I've recently taken up digital art and its been on my mind a lot, even when I'm away from home which is usually the time I use to write my fics. So that means, I might update my fics a lot slower than it already is but I will still update one of them every week(hopefully).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, done! Sorry it took so long!

Your vision fuzzy and your head foggy, your joints ached and your bones felt sore. You lay on your bed feeling drained and light headed despite feeling like you just woke up from hibernation. _When did I even sleep?_ You groan as you sat up, nausea washing over you like a tsunami. _I feel like shit_. You felt so tired, so exhausted. You rub your temples to sooth the ache in your head as your vision finally settled unveiling the room that you had made your own from the past few days. 

 

You examined yourself in an attempt to find the cause of your awful state. Your arms were littered by even more scratches than before. Some of your bones are smudged by dirt. You also remember wearing your hoodie yesterday and not one of the striped sweater Toriel had stocked away. All the new markings on your body paired with the gap in your memories made you feel anxious. You tried to recall what happened yesterday from before the hole in your memory. You were with Toriel, accompanying her on one of her rounds. Then she left you... _The yellow- the flower_. Your face drained of whatever color it had left. You were attacked, by that strange flower monster. It tried to kill you- dust you! But, you were still alive. Why? How? _Toriel_. She must have saved you, but where is she? You hoped she didn't get hurt instead of you.

 

You hoped off the bed and wobbled to the door in search of Toriel. You turned the nob and fluidly knocked your face on the door. _It's locked?_ You thought strangely as you rubbed your nose ridge. You and Toriel had never lock your doors, you haven't had any reason to. 

 

You cautiously opened the door, "Toriel?" You called into the hallway. But no one answered.

 

You felt a shiver run down your spine. The usual warm and welcoming atmosphere in Toriel's home was stripped away leaving the place cold and empty. 

 

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. The silence that echoed through the walls didn't suit Toriel's home. This place didn't feel like her home anymore. 

 

You gulped down the hesitation and finally moved to the kitchen. You never noticed how creaky the floor boards were before as you passed Toriel's empty chair. "Toriel?" You called as you entered the kitchen. Silence answered you again. You scanned for any trace of her. A pie was left on the counter. A cold butterscotch and cinnamon pie. 

 

Toriel would never leave her pies cold.

 

You bolted outside."Toriel! TORIEL!!" You called for her as you run. You run so hard that the air felt thick and heavy. You were panting, then panting turned to coughing, then you were choking. Realization struck you. The piles of dust that you passed and kicked up from all your running, you were chocking on the dusty remains of monsters.

 

You felt sick. You were so focused on finding Toriel that you didn't notice that you we're breathing in the dust laced air. You didn't pass any monster and you knew no one else was alive. _Tori...what happened while I was asleep?_

 

You clenched your fist and sprinted back to Toriel's house, to the only place you haven't been through. The passage under her house that leads to the rest of the Underground. 

 

Toriel had forbade you going there and exploring the rest of the Underground in fear of other monsters discovering that you are an offspring of a monster and a human and attack you for being a hybrid. Toriel had told you the story of why the monsters were banished to the Underground and you weren't keen on facing danger so you just left it alone. But, Toriel went there regularly, you had no idea what she did there but you hoped she was there.

 

You zipped down the stairs. Turning the corner one last time, praying that she was safe. But it was for not. Your knees sank to the floor. You found her. You found Toriel.

 

Your mouth agape. You were too late. Your trembling hands reached for her dust covered dress. Sobs and whimpers escaped you as you hugged her dress. Your body shook with grief. Your bones rattled audibly. You were in disbelief.

 

You had only knew the goat woman for a very short time but that was more than enough to get to know her. She was kind, loving, caring, thoughtful, sweet, funny and more adjectives to describe a great friend and a wonderful mother. She quickly found a place in your heart. How horrid, how heartless, how soulles can a person be to take the life of such a person? How could they kill Toriel who's soul is filled with nothing but love, kindness and compassion? So many questions yet there was no one there to answer them. But that doesn't mean you wouldn't hunt them down. 

 

You folded Toriel's dress, wiping away the tears as you stood up with resolve. You were going to find them. You were going to find them and make them pay for what they did for the monsters they killed and for Toriel.

 

You didn't waste anymore time and pushed the heavy door, it creaked on its own weight. Cold air seeped through the gap you made as you opened it wider. One thing great about being a skeleton now is that the cold just goes right through you. You chuckle at your little joke. Toriel would love to have heard that. She would make that laugh of hers, answer you with one of her own and you would laugh. 

 

You chuckled weakly. In the span of a few days she became someone irreplaceable to you. How she took you, a stranger under her wing and cared for you. You grew up without any parents, a mother, and she instantly filled that role in your life. You could feel how she truly treated you like her own. Remembering the soft warm hugs she gave you, made you miss her even more.

 

You wiped away the wetness on your face when you realized that the snow wasn't the only thing obscuring your vision. You sniffle as you continued, unrelenting through the dust stained snow.

 

You quickly traversed the snowy woods, passing uncalibrated puzzles and what seem to be a number of empty sentry posts. You have not seen a single soul.

 

You gritted your teeth, crossing the perilous looking bridge. A sign was at the end of it, welcoming you to an abandoned town. _Heh...snowdin_. 

 

Soon through the town you heard a voice in the distance. You immediately sprinted to the only sign of life you've found since waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry I had to cut this chapter, it was getting too long and it felt like the story was dragging on. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!( I shed literal tears on this).


	5. Chapter 5

The voice grew louder and the first sign of life gave you mixed emotions. Joy that there is still someone who is still alive, and fear that you would soon come across another mound of dust. All the way here you've distracted yourself with jokes and puns. You suppressed the urge to run forwards like a maniac with the urge to punch everything you see. The thought of getting closer to the murderer made the itch under your skin unbearable. 

 

Deep breaths and clouds of white trailed behind you. You were still tired and weak but you carried on despite it. Your pursuit for the murderer was the only thing keeping you from collapsing.

 

The voice was louder and lead you to an area blanketed by fog. Your Soul beating loudly in you ears. The itch was becoming much more unbearable on your bones. 

 

Two figures stood in front of you. One was too far for you to distinguish anything but the one you could see was a child. A human child. They wore a pair of gloves on their hands that is covered by a dusty powder. There was no doubt in your mind, this child is the heartless murderer you were after.

 

Anger boiled in your soul. You wanted nothing more than to make them pay for their crimes. You felt your rage prickling on your bones, wanting to lash out. But you suppressed it, for now. You observed them. You wanted to know if they were truly heartless.

 

The one farther away had his arms wide open, they were sparing them. You held on to the last hope that they still have mercy and give up to their opponent who was presented clear intentions. That they, a child comitted those murders out of fear for their own life. That Toriel didn't belive in a murder. You held your breath as the child approached the other. Then with one swift move, they decapitate their opponent. 

 

Your hands flew over your mouth in shock. You stare at the scene with wide eyes as their head fell off and their body started to turn to dust. You picture Toriel with the same shocked expression on her face as she turned to dust. 

 

You let them die. You let them die while you just watched. Just like with Toriel, you didn't save them when you could. If only you were there. If only you were awake you could have saved her, protected her. But this time you were here, you were here and you just stood there and let another monster die. You weren't thinking straight anymore. You were angry at yourself, at them. 

 

You just roared and charged at them. Their surprise was met by bones shooting up from the ground, barely managing to dodge with just a sliver of their HP remaining. You yourself was surprised. The kid followed the trail of sharp bones, narrowing their eyes at you. You didn't care if it was you that made this bones or not you weren't gonna give them a chance to fight back. You grabbed the nearest bone and swang at them. The bones seemingly accompanied your swings as they sprung up behind the child each time, barely giving the kid any room to dodge. You were tired, sweat tricking down your jaw but you ignored it you weren't gonna stop, you weren't gonna give them another chance.

 

A bone managed to trip them and they tried to crawl away. You slammed their head into the snow to stop them from moving. They struggled as much as they could as you pinned them down. They clawed and scratched on your bones in hopes that your grip would loosen but you wouldn't. You were too far gone, you weren't even thinking at all, you just let your anger, your soul, do the work. You were angry. You wanted nothing but to end the kid, to make this child pay for their sins.

 

Their struggling only stopped when they started to sob. Why were they crying? You were perplexed. They were mouthing words, 'I'm sorry's' over and over, why? what for? They just killed someone who just shown they mean no harm. They were a sobbing, whimpering mess, snow sticking to their face.

 

You weren't listening to them anymore, anger had made you numb. What's the point of apologizing now? Its not gonna bring back Toriel or the other monsters. No matter what they do they can't change what they have done. Toriel's home would always feel empty because of them. It's better if they just died.

 

Bones pierced flesh. The sound of flesh ripping and blood splattering rung through the quiet town. Blood splattered on your face, the red contrasting on your bones. Blood dripped from the side of the child's mouth, their red eyes wide open. Your sobbing was the only thing to be heard. You cried for you don't know how long. Why were you crying? For the child? Because you just killed someone? Because you just killed a child? wasn't that what you were gonna do in the first place? Were you crying because never in your life had you though you'd actually be taking someones life? Did you regret killing them? Or were you happy? Were you happy you got revenge? That you got them to pay for their sins? That you protected the rest of the Underground? You don't why. Were you just crying about everything? From the first day you got here till now? That everything that had happened to you never really sunk in and you just went with everything as they came because everything was just so surreal? Stars were you tired and exhausted. You were sure that you're starting to pass out. Your consciousness slipping away once again as you feel the world fall apart around you. Snow crunching underneath footsteps was the last thing you heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short even thought it took so long to get posted. I wasn't feeling like myself the past few weeks. I was excited to write this chapter and i wanted to write it so bad but whenever I was about to I just couldn't bring myself to. It was like my body just didn't want to do anything. I don't know, I can't explain it very well.
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. 
> 
> Edit: tell me if I should write Sans's POV


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOO SORRY! This thing is so late, I planned to update this on Christmas but then I didn't then I decided to update it on new years but I didn't as well because stupid me wanted to procrastinate. Haaa but anyways here it is!

Sans didn't know whether he should feel relieved or anxious. Honestly, the combination of both almost made him throw up, well he would if he had a stomach in the first place. 

 

It'd had been almost a week and the kid hadn't exited the Ruins, heck he was sure that the kid hadn't fallen down Underground yet. He wasn't sure what the kid was planning, this was the first time that they took so long in getting down here. He, with the little hope he had left, wished that the kid had finally given up. But he could never bring himself to believe that, they were probably just trying to get his hopes up before they crush it into bits.

 

He sighed, tired from another sleepless night. Waiting for the inevitable, waiting to be proven wrong was absolutely draining him. This was an all different kind of hell. 

 

He heaved himself off his bed and trudged out of his room and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of his favorite condiment as he rubbed his tired sockets. 

 

The clanking of pots and the familiar sound blazing fire on the stove had grounded him from his tired sleepy state. 

 

"SANS!? YOU'RE UP EARLY... AGAIN..." The voice of his brother had broken him from his little trance like state.

 

"mornin' bro. yep, just getting a headstart for the day, ya'know?" Sans gave a tired smile to his brother as he reached for a bottle of ketchup and chugged it.

 

"I SUPPORT THIS KNEW CHANGE OF LIFESTYLE...BUT, HAVE YOU GOTTEN ENOUGH REST? YOU SEEM EVEN MORE TIRED THAN BEFORE, MAYBE YOU SHOULD REST FOR TODAY, BROTHER" His brother suggested worriedly, as he turned the stove off.

 

Papyrus brought a bowl of the burnt and soggy concoction he calls Breakfast Spaghetti, to Sans."what? not used to seeing me work myself to the bone?" He teased, squeezing a more than generous amount of ketchup in his bowl to which his brother gave an annoyed groan to. 

 

No, Sans hadn't slept properly for days now. Waiting for the kid to come kept him too on edge to get any propper rest. He didn't know what the kid was planning and not knowing what's going to happen after constantly reliving the past days is unnerving. He did the best he could do with what he had and that's that lady on the other side of the door, the only person he could get information from that side of the Underground. 

 

She seemed happy for the past couple of days though, a lot more cheery. She also had a lot of skeleton puns which she threw at him in their exchanges. That was new, Sans had started to think that she knew he was a skeleton. But, other than the puns, the lady hadn't had him promise to keep an eye out for the kid and not any mentions or hints of them. Well that was a dud, the best thing he could do was to keep checking up on the lady.

 

"...SANS?"

 

"yea, bro?"

 

"UGH! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!" His brother said exasperated.

 

"heh sorry bro, you were saying?" Sans slouched in his chair, chin to the table as he cradled the bottle of ketchup to his bony cheeks. He'd been spacing off way too often recently and making his brother worried about him was something he never wanted to do.

 

"YOU SHOULD REALLY REST BROTHER...STAY HOME FOR TODAY. I'LL INFORM UNDYNE LATER." His brother suggested worriedly, picking up Sans's empty bowl and putting it in the sink.

 

Sans straightend himself, "nah, no need bro. i'll just nap in my sentry post later." He got off his chair to pick up his hoodie. "i'll see you later bro." He took his shortcut, his brother sighed, his eye lights lingering at were Sans had just disappeared.

 

Sans slippers were covered by snow as he waited for the lady by the door. It had been quite a while since he knocked and she hadn't answered. Again the game of waiting continues. Thoughts of genocide passing through his head and the best thing he could do was to shake them away. Waiting, that's all he had ever done since all of this began. Waiting for the kid to get through the ruins, waiting to find out if they would dust monsters or not, waiting if they would dust his brother, waiting for them to get through Waterfall and Hotland, waiting for them to get to the Judgement Hall. No matter what run the kid did all he had done was wait, over and over, waiting for all of this waiting to end. He had asked himself if he was always this patient. Was he patient? was he liked this before? he had acted on changing things before ever since the Resets happened, but no matter how hard he tried how many times he changed the things that he thought would stop the Resets, they were all pointless. Was he patient for atleast trying to stop them? 

 

He sighed, he had stopped thinking about the what ifs, stopped thinking about what he could have done to stop the kid for a long time now and no matter what he could never stop them. He just needed to try and keep Papyrus alive so he wouldn't have to watch him die in front of him again.

 

He was about to knock on the door again when it creaked open. He stepped into the woods immediately and watched the the giant door open larger. His breathing hitched when he saw a short figure stepped out, it was the kid. They were covered in dirt and ashes, either it could be ashes from Toriel's flames or monster dust it was difficult for someone to tell but for him he knew what it was at one glance. Sans sighed, "here we go again," he said before disappearing.

 

Sans watched the kid's back shrink as they walked into town, mentally preparing himself for what to come next. After they stepped out of The Ruins and meeting him and hiding from Papyrus they started to dust all the monsters they encountered leaving no one alive. As usual he stayed close to his brother to keep him safe. He feared the worst, another Genocide Run. Sans didn't want to call it a Genocide Run yet he had to make sure. From what he had seen, there's still a small chance that the kid would spare his brother, he had to check back on the lady if she was alive or not before the kid meets up with Papyrus.

 

Taking a short cut back to the door of the ruins, Sans approaches the door when once again it creaks open. Startled, he stepped back behind the trees. This was the first time someone else other than the kid to step out of the ruins, well, the first one he knew that is. Sans had all the right to be startled to see someone else come out but what he didn't expect was for that someone to be a skeleton like himself.

 

Tears in their sockets and eye ridges furrowed, they shiver slightly from the feeling of snow on their bare feet but didn't pay anymore attention to it and started to briskly walk through the forest path. 

 

Sans followed this skeleton to make sure if what he was actually seeing is real. After so long he was- well, surprised. Something new and someone new, his mind went on drive, could this be it? The change he was waiting for to end all this? To finally give him and the rest of monster kind peace and free all of them. Heck he wasn't sure but he'll definitely see all this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo it's cut again... Honestly, I decided to not put this chapter up yet buuut I made you guys wait so long so I just put it up. 
> 
> I actually also wanted to ask for your opinion on something. Before and while writing this chapter I was also writing something else and it was fun to write. I had quite a bit of it writen already and it has a pretty solid plot line already... So what I wanted to ask is do you think it's a good idea to put that up while updating this as well? My writing tends to jump from one work to another so I dont know. What do you guys think? And what do you guys think about this chapter?


	7. I'm sorry A/N

Hello! Suprised that this chapter has a title? Haha that's because this isn't a chapter, as you probably guessed this is an author's note.

Haha I know you're upset( maybe, maybe not). I am too when I see that a new update is just another excuse as to why there isn't a new chapter and instead we get another A/N. I'm even more upset to be the one doing this to those that enjoyed reading this fic.

You see it's been -I don't know, a month? Since the last update. A kinda long time. I should have put up an A/N earlier when I felt I wouldn't be able to update for quite a while but I tried to squeeze out as much inspiration to write another chapter before I tell you that I've run out. I failed to write the next chapter. I've lost the inspiration that I had in the undertale fandom. I don't feel like writing an undertale fic anymore when I see fanart or when I read other peoples fanfic. I don't enjoy it anymore as much as I did before.

I decided to tell you this today because I didn't want you guys to hope that I would be updating anytime soon. I'm probably not gonna update any of my fanfics. As much as I hate leaving my babies unfinished (that sounds weird) I don't think I'll be able to update them anymore.

Also another reason is because I feel...depressed?- today. I don't know if I can call it that. I've talked to someone. Loud, cheerful, great, I think you know who I'm talking about. I had no one else to talk about this stuff. It helped. Talking. It helped, even if just a bit. It helped keep those thoughts away... So I thought I should tell you guys what I wanted to say for about a month now. That I'm not gonna be able to update. It might help to make me feel better...maybe. A weight of my shoulders, ya'know.

Any who's, that's that. I'm sorry but I have to leave. But who knows I might write a new fic in another fandom. I guess I'll see you there when you find me!


End file.
